


Inferna Fleece Pyjamas

by theroadgoeson



Series: As the Days Turn Into Nights I Love You More and More [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I mean, fucking weird, fucking weird man, this was weird, what the fuck are kigurumis, who the fuck thought that shit up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadgoeson/pseuds/theroadgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 30 Day OTP challenge for Destiel. Most of these are gen, but the work earns the rating for chapter 13 (making out). I also plan on making most, if not all, of them drabbles, so fairly short. Also, this is far more difficult than I anticipated, so I'm insanely behind due to circumstances, forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inferna Fleece Pyjamas

"What the fuck are we wearing, Cas," Dean asked as he pulled at the loose fleece hanging from his body.

"I believe they're called Kigurumis, Dean." Cas replied, standing at the counter of specialty Asian toy shop.

"Well I hate them," Dean replied as he shuffled awkwardly in the fox patterned kigurumi.

"It's for a case, Dean. We have to." Cas said. He was wearing a bumblebee patterned one and was set working the register. He fiddled with the machine now as it was quiet in the shop.

Dean grumbled and went to go check the shelves. They had found out that a kitsune had been killing people in the area around the Japanese haven in Detroit. Dean and Cas had tried using their FBI disguises, but the workers in all the other shops had seen through them. They then went to the only shop they hadn't searched and applied for jobs. They got set working the front, and working the front meant wearing the infernal fleece pajamas. Dean walked around back front to Cas.

Cas saw the pissed off look on Dean's face and sighed. "We'll leave as soon as we find out who the kitsune is."

"Can't you just do a search of the town with your angel mojo thing?"

"I told you, I've tried, but she is hidden from me."

"You mean she knows enochian warding symbols?"

"Yes."

"Well then that narrows it down, doesn't it?"

"I suppose so."

"Cas, do you know what that means? A smaller suspect pool. Who have we interviewed that could possibly know enochian?"

"There was that man in the manuscript shop."

"That's it! That him. And you know what, his house reeked of arsenic. He was preserving the pituitary glands." Cas smiled, understanding. "We're leaving this place," Dean said, walking to the back and already uzipping the outfit.


End file.
